Angels with filthy souls
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: No fim, de alguma forma, todos estão quebrados.
1. Snape

**A Visão do Herói Ferido: A Ilusão da Juventude e da Inocência**

_Severus Snape_

* * *

A única coisa que podemos controlar em nossas vidas é se seremos bons ou maus.

Mas o universo é grande demais e nós somos pequenos diante dessa grandiosidade e quando somos jovens, não percebemos isso. Sem conhecer a vida, acreditamos que podemos vencer tudo, necessitamos ser notados e reconhecidos como especiais, precisamos dar orgulho a alguém e sentimos prazer com tudo isso.

Quando jovens, somos tolos;  
Quando jovens, somos inocentes;  
Quando jovens, acreditamos que nossas escolhas não terão tanta importância na construção do nosso futuro e não nos permitimos ter medo da instabilidade da vida, porque quando somos jovens, somos invencíveis...

_Até que tudo muda de repente._

E nada te avisa;  
E nada te sustenta;  
E nada te prepara.  
E, quando finalmente percebes, já dependes de algo que podes perder a qualquer momento. E isso dói e te faz sofrer.

_E de certas dores não há como se esconder._

É com pesar que vejo que trilhas caminhos perigosos, quando a cada dia fica mais evidente que já não és a mesma criança, mesmo que pareças com uma. Por outro lado, tens as características de um líder, porém tens medo e preferes ser o comandado. Jovem demais e influenciado por pessoas cujo caráter vem depois da glória e do sangue... E eu me envergonho por ter sido um deles, um dia.

Quando eu era jovem, tinha sonhos;  
Quando eu era jovem, amei;  
Quando eu era jovem, fui tolo demais e caí nas tentações do caminho mais fácil, por medo, por orgulho e por raiva.

Draco... Vejo-o caminhar cada vez mais ao encontro de um destino que, se pudesse, não teria escolhido para mim. Em teu medo, vejo o menino que eu fui, e em teu futuro vejo dor e arrependimento semelhante aos que vivi. E não desejo isso a ninguém, pois em minhas mãos, ainda carrego o sangue da mulher que amei.

_E em tuas mãos, vislumbro sangue de inocentes._

Durante este ano, a escola mudou, o mundo se transformou e as circunstancias te moldaram, lançando-o às escolhas que nenhum jovem deveria precisar tomar. E é nesse ponto, Draco, que diferenciastes de mim.

Não tivestes escolhas, teu caminho já estava decidido por outros e eu me enganei ao acreditar que caminhavas para tal destino quando, na verdade, foste empurrado a ele a cada segundo da sua existência. A marca que será gravada em teu braço não é tua, por mais que grites que se orgulha de, tão jovem, ter essa honra. A marca negra em teu braço é do teu pai, da tua mãe e de todos os que erraram antes deles. O Lord precisava ensiná-los e estavas perto demais para fugir.

Mas foste nobre. Escolheu tua família e, apenas por isso, és mais digno do que eu que até hoje vivo as conseqüências e as dores do meu orgulho, ambição e medo.

Quando jovem, questionamos;  
Quando jovem, acreditamos;  
Quando jovem, somos puros e inocentes como os anjos.  
Quando jovem, nós somos imortais...

E o universo ainda é grande demais.


	2. Zacharias Smith

**Um Conto de Alguém-ninguém: A História do Lado de Dentro.  
**_Zacharias Smith_

* * *

Toda a família do seu pai pertenceu à Slytherin;  
Sua mãe, mestiça, se tornou Ravenclaw;  
E ele tinha um irmão muito mais velho: slytherin, assim como o pai.  
Mas eles ainda queriam outra criança, queriam uma família grande.

Mas quando ela finalmente ficou grávida novamente – anos após o seu primeiro filho – ficou decepcionada: queria uma menina.

Menino ou menina, a criança precisava de um nome.  
Porém seu nome não foi uma homenagem a ninguém importante;  
Também não foi homenagem a ninguém de sua família;  
Era apenas Zacharias. Smith, claro, pois precisava do sobrenome também.

Quando criança, não percebeu a quantidade infinitamente superior de quadros e fotos do seu irmão e não ligava em precisar usar as roupas que um dia foram dele, pois acreditava que isso era normal em todas as famílias e quando sua hora de ir para escola chegasse tudo seria diferente e seus pais também ficariam orgulhosos.

A carta chegou e compraram os materiais;  
Ganhou uma varinha;  
Ganhou vestes;  
E riscou no calendário quantos dias faltavam para finalmente pisar na escola que seu irmão um dia pisou antes trabalhar no Ministério.

Ele queria ir para Slytherin, mas diziam que não era ambicioso o suficiente;  
Sua segunda opção era Ravenclaw, como sua mãe, mas diziam que ele não era inteligente o suficiente;  
Poderia ser um gryffindor como seu avô, mas ele não era corajoso o suficiente.

Hufflepuff.

E não tinha como não decepcionar.

Primeiro sua mãe, por ter nascido homem;  
Depois seu pai, por não ser tão ambicioso quanto o irmão;  
Depois a ele mesmo, por ingressar em uma casa que julgava ser de perdedores.

Zach aprendeu que não adiantava se esforçar tanto, por isso exigia esforço apenas dos outros.  
Zach percebeu que não adiantava tentar, porque sempre haveria alguém melhor que ele.  
Zach percebeu que não adiantava acertar, pois sempre olhariam primeiro para seus erros.

E não tinha como não achar o mundo injusto.  
**-x-**

"Você vai?", Zacharias ouviu a voz fininha de Hannah ao questionar Justin, que estava ao seu lado.  
"Não sei de vocês, mas eu vou", Susan informou decidida.

Foi então que Zacharias ficou curioso. Geralmente ele é que sabia de tudo primeiro, e também era o primeiro a espalhar as notícias, o que lhe rendeu uma fama não muito boa de fofoqueiro... "Não que isso seja uma mentira", pensou, resmungando para si mesmo.

"Você acha que é seguro? Quero dizer-"  
"É só uma reunião, Justin. Precisamos ouvi-los", Susan argumentou em um sussurro.

Zacharias não se conteve.

"Do que estão falando?"

Houve silêncio, como se os três decidissem se deveriam ou não revelar qualquer coisa para Zacharias. Primeiro porque ele não era tão confiável; segundo porque ele não ia levar a sério; terceiro e mais importante: ele não gostava de gryffindors.

"Zach, você pode vir conosco", Hannah começou, insegura. Olhou para os amigos buscando apoio e completou: "Desde que não cause problemas".  
"OK", ele concordou mesmo sem saber do que se tratava. "Prometo que serei bonzinho".

E eles falaram, aos sussurros, sobre uma reunião secreta. E questões vieram à sua mente. Não iria para ficar calado ou ser bonzinho, pois havia muita coisa mal explicada. Já sabia o que fazer e já sabia o que perguntar. E fama de ser um completo imbecil ele já possuía, então... O que poderia ser pior?  
**-x-**

Depois da reunião ele teve muito para pensar. Sabia que só tinha sido aceito ali porque ficaram com medo que ele os entregasse; o que ele de fato poderia fazer se não quisesse saber um pouco mais, se provar um pouco mais, acertar um pouco mais.

E ele esperou.

Foram vários dias até que o contato fosse feito, foram vários dias até a primeira reunião secreta para praticarem alguma coisa, onde ele não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar, zombar, provocar e humilhar:

Ele era um slytherin que havia sido jogado no lugar errado;  
Uma criança que nasceu errado;  
Um jovem que nunca iria encontrar o seu lugar no mundo.

Por isso, não importava em quem precisasse descontar suas frustrações: ele sabia que qualquer um estaria melhor do que ele.  
**-x-**

Quando foram dedurados, ele sabia que o primeiro suspeito seria ele. No entanto, pela primeira vez na vida fechou a boca e engoliu tudo o que queria falar. Era difícil admitir que gostasse daquilo e quase podia sentir o sangue Gryffindor do seu avô falando por suas atitudes. E ele não falou. Foi interrogado, ameaçado, sentiu medo, mas não falou.

Como se tivesse adiantado alguma coisa... Ninguém confiava nele, de qualquer forma. Mesmo quando achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa, estava errado. Ele cresceu sem elogios e sem expectativas, portanto, não seria difícil seguir em frente sem a Armada.

E foi o que fez. Em sua cabeça, até já tinha esquecido o grupo e das reuniões clandestinas quando sentiu algo no bolso arder. Ele não admitia, mas sempre carregava o galeão no bolso enganando a si mesmo quando dizia que era apenas por costume.

E lá estava uma convocação.  
E era algo grande.  
E ele atendeu ao chamado e viu o grupo se reunindo...

Eram tão poucos.

Ninguém mais verificava as moedas, só os amigos de Harry Potter... E ele.

Virou as costas. Seu lugar não era ali.  
**-x-**

Uma confusão se instalou em Hogwarts e ele viu quem era o centro;  
E ele ouviu o que eles pretendiam;  
E ele viu que todos foram capturados pelos slytherins e Umbridge;  
Ele viu o que Harry estava decidido a fazer;  
E o Potter Salvador estava sozinho, herói demais para envolver os amigos.  
E ele decidiu que não poderia deixá-lo justo naquele momento.

Sem ter noção do que o esperava ou de que motivações o levaram a fazer aquilo, roubou uma vassoura, saiu o castelo e rumou para o Ministério da Magia. Ele estava acostumado a voar e, mesmo que não fosse muito bom, era artilheiro do time, e já sentira diversas vezes o vento frio em seu rosto. Já jogara na chuva e tremera de frio, mas nada superava a sensação que o dominava naquele exato instante.

E a sensação não o abandonou mesmo quando pousou desastradamente em Londres e entrou no Ministério da Magia de forma afobada, porque ele finalmente entendeu.

Ele. Justo ele...

Que nunca foi verdadeiramente amado;  
Que nunca teve coragem para lutar por nada ou por ninguém;  
Que nunca foi inteligente ou ambicioso o bastante;  
Que sempre errou tentando acertar;

Ele, finalmente entendeu porque o Chapéu Seletor o havia escolhido e aquela sensação era tudo pelo que tinha esperado a vida toda:

Em um momento decisivo ele decidiu que não devia fazer o que era certo.

_Mas o que era justo._


	3. Peter

**A Redenção de um Traidor e os ****Cegos do Castelo**

_Peter_

* * *

Eu não quero mais mentir.

Isso dói.

Queria só uma chance para provar que eu não era um bobo; alguém que não tinha vontade própria, que era o motivo das piadas quando já não havia nenhuma outra para contar. Às vezes eu olhava para eles, perguntando-me por que me aceitaram e a única resposta que encontrava era que precisavam exatamente de alguém bobo, sem vontade própria, que _não se importasse_ em ser o motivo das piadas quando _eles _já não tivessem nenhuma para contar.

_Mas eu me importava_.

Por várias vezes imaginei que era passageiro, que uma hora ia acabar, que eu me acostumaria, que fazia parte da graça de pertencer aquele grupo... No final das contas, apenas cheguei à conclusão de que eu sempre estive preso; amarrado a uma fidelidade que eu não sabia se realmente era boa para mim.

Mas quando você é jovem, tem necessidade de se sentir especial e eu queria ser.

_Ainda quero._

Talvez por isso eu já não enxergue mais o inferno que me atraiu e já não saiba mais o que eu sou. Não consigo definir a mim mesmo, não me conheço e tenho medo de conhecer. Talvez me falte um pouco da coragem gryffindor que sempre sobrou em James e Sirius, ou talvez eu a tenha de sobra, caso contrário não estaria nesta encruzilhada.

Saí de uma prisão para entrar voluntariamente em outra – e eles não falariam sobre os planos da Ordem na minha frente se soubessem a marca que eu carrego no braço...

_E em meus ombros._

Queria ter forças para virar as costas e deixar tudo o que aconteceu dentro das paredes daquele castelo para trás, mas dói. E eles são cegos demais para perceber.

Somos cegos.

E agora estou aprisionado a duas prisões;

Uma corrente em cada braço;

A quem eu devo ser fiel?

Talvez já tenha a resposta, mas talvez, pela primeira vez na vida, eu esteja pensando em mim mesmo. E o tempo não pode curar a dor de uma traição. Nem em mim, nem neles, pois estamos todos marcados.

No final, somos todos cegos.


	4. Petunia

**A História de um Sonhador: a Matéria dos Sonhos**

* * *

_É real. E ainda é mais bonito do que as descrições que eu tinha ouvido. As janelas do castelo são pontinhos iluminados no meio da escuridão, que se erguem rumo ao céu estrelado como se faltasse pouquinho para tocá-lo. E assim, admirada, eu me aproximo lentamente. Intencionalmente, quase como uma tortura, o pequeno barco vai cortando o espelho escuro das águas do lago._

Perto, mais perto.

Estou tão próxima que eu estendo a mão para o alto, como se fazendo isso eu pudesse sentir a aspereza das pedras.

É _mágico_. E ainda assim é mais verdadeiro do que tudo o que eu já vi. Não consigo piscar por nenhum momento. Tenho medo. E se de repente eu acordar e ver que tudo foi um sonho? E, se for um sonho, será que posso sonhar para sempre? Seria permitida tamanha alegria? Não sei, apenas fecho os olhos com bastante força e começo a contar.

"Um".

_É real._

"Dois".

_Precisa ser real._

"Três".

_Por favor, seja real!_

Abro meus olhos bem devagar, para conferir se o castelo ainda está sob o rochedo. Um sorriso, um suspiro e o alívio. Eu me sinto leve. Hogwarts está aqui para mim, meu novo lar, tão meu que posso tocar, cheirar, sentir que a magia existe em cada pedacinho. Mal consigo conter a ansiedade quando piso pela primeira vez naquelas terras por onde eu caminharei durante os próximos anos da minha vida.

Não preciso ter medo de fechar os olhos ou de contar até três, pois Hogwarts é real. Tão real que eu posso _tocar_.

Sigo a massa vestida de preto. Todos têm o mesmo tamanho que eu, o mesmo ar de assombro, a mesma ansiedade. Não conheço ninguém, mas logo percebo que muitos já têm amigos. Talvez amigos feitos para a vida inteira, irmãos. Fico me perguntando como será quando minha irmã vier e mal posso esperar para escrever uma carta contando todos os detalhes. Ela morrerá de inveja por não estar aqui.

As brincadeiras, as risadas, as lições, um mundo inteiro para descobrir, onde os limites são os sonhos que tive por todos os segundos desde que recebi a carta. Hogwarts, o lar de muitos. Gerações de bruxos sentiram o que eu sinto neste exato momento e são tantas sensações que tenho vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Decido por sorrir.

Adentro no salão, assombrosamente mágico. É enorme, lindo, brilhante, imponente, complementado por um céu encantado e cheio de estrelas, igualzinho ao que vi lá fora. Sinto vontade de chorar mais uma vez, mas prefiro sorrir de novo. Não quero manchar essa lembrança com lágrimas.

Sorrisos, apenas sorrisos. Sempre sorrisos. Hogwarts merece.

Escuto meu nome, sento em um banquinho, minhas mãos tremem e eu não sei o que esperar. Por alguns segundos tudo fica escuro. Eu sou pequena e o chapéu só pára em meus ombros magros. Eu não sei o que fazer. Devo aguardar ou é melhor falar alguma coisa? Eu não sei, só espero que ele anuncie o meu destino como tinha feito com todos antes de mim. Já tenho as minhas preferidas: Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor? Espero que Gryffindor, gosto como o nome soa.

_"Ah, Evans, há muita coisa em sua cabeça"_, eu escuto uma voz falando. Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos, mas não conto até três. Todo o barulho do salão some nesse momento. _"Muita, muita coisa aí dentro, mas onde coloco você?"_

"Eu quero ir para Gryffindor".

_"Mas onde está a sua coragem, Evans? Onde estão os desafios?"_, ele me pergunta, mas eu não sei responder.

"Eu posso ser corajosa", tento argumentar, mas ele não se convence.

_"Não está na sua essência",_ a voz me vinda do chapéu parece triste e algo dentro de mim diz que não é para ser assim. Que algo simplesmente está errado.

"Ravenclaw?", tento mais uma vez, insegura.

_"Você não se encaixa no perfil da perspicaz Rowena, nem vejo no seu coração a lealdade apreciada por Helga. Sinto tanto por isso..."_, murmura. O chapéu fala em tom de consolo, mas isso não me acalma. Tenho medo.

"Slytherin?", arrisco a minha última opção, minha voz quase sumindo.

_"Sim, uma possibilidade. Você é uma menina ambiciosa, Evans",_ comenta.

"Eu sei", concordo.

_"Mas não posso colocar você lá, pois você não pertence a esse lugar, não pertence à Hogwarts"_, anuncia. Sinto meu rosto ficando molhado e não gosto disso. Tenho medo.

"Então para onde vou?", pergunto, tentando me agarrar a alguma esperança que ainda não consigo enxergar.

_"Seu sangue não tem magia, esse não é o seu lugar, houve um engano, não posso escolher. Não consigo decidir para onde mandar você. Sinto muito, eu não consigo. Tudo o que posso fazer é decretar que volte para sua vida, Petunia, pois você não pertence a nenhuma parte deste mundo mágico"_, ele fala baixinho, destruindo os meus sonhos com apenas uma frase.

É real e é mágico, mas para mim é apenas sonho. Aquelas sempre são as últimas palavras que escuto antes de abrir os olhos, e encarar a parede do meu quarto. Silêncio. Só escuto meus pensamentos e o eco do meu sonho.

Palavras doem, machucam, mas nada é pior do que o silêncio. Por anos esperei, na esperança de que fosse um engano, que tinham me esquecido, tola demais para aceitar a cruel verdade. Olho para cama ao lado e vejo que Lily não está. Apenas ela é especial.

Um golpe. Tão real que dói em mim até hoje. O meu sonho que nunca se tornou verdadeiro, o pesadelo do qual eu nunca me livrarei, uma sombra que me persegue através da minha irmã quando ela retorna para casa, junto com o verão. Trazendo de volta a dor que me maltrata e que tento ignorar.

A mágoa, a inveja, a decepção, o rancor, o ódio, sempre reais. E eu sonhei. E eu continuarei sonhando. Não por algumas horas, ou dias, ou meses... Serão anos. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Eu sei que não adianta eu repetir, implorar, eles não vão me chamar e não tenho mais forças para tentar.

Hogwarts é tão _mágica_, que eu jamais poderei _tocar. _


End file.
